Quiero un bebé
by Daymin Phantomhive
Summary: —Nezumi. —La voz de Shion salió seria, más seria que nunca, incluso sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro y le miraban inescrutable. —Quiero un bebé. —Soltó tan de repente, manteniéndose firme y con total determinación. Nezumi se alarmó, abriendo muy bien los ojos totalmente asombrado, retrocediendo un poco por puro instinto. ShionxNezumi Yaoi one-shot *o*


**¡Hola! **

**¡Day-chan reportándose a trabajar! (aja ¬¬)**

**No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí para este anime :) (A pesar de que debería estar actualizando fanfics ˆˆU)**

**Pero bueno…Esta vez vengo con otro one, de Nezumi & Shion (obviamente). Que quede claro que esta vez es decente (bueno al menos unas cosas ._.) Y que le di (o al menos eso intente) un ambiente cómico y dulce, espero y sea de su aprobación. xD**

**Entonces…**

●**No. 6, incluyendo a los personajes, NO me pertenece, es totalmente (TTˆTT) propiedad de Atsuko Asano (Novela) y Hinoki Kino (Dibujo)…eso duele ._.**

●**Creo que no hay ninguna advertencia, este one es totalmente puro y casto (o algo así xD, se hace lo que se puede). A propósito, en este one se hace mención de mi one pasado "castigo", pero no afecta en la lectura, fácilmente pueden leerlo sin tener que leer el otro, pero si lo desean léanlo :)**

● **Bueno, no me hago responsable de lo que este escrito pueda provocar en sus mentes, ni consecuencias, ni enfermedades cardiacas ¿de acuerdo? **.-.

**Ahora si…palomitas… ¡Acción!**

* * *

•

_**~Quiero un bebé~**_

—Shion, dudo mucho que termines de ordenar todo eso, toma un descanso. — Al fin se decidió a decir Nezumi. Había estado observando toda la tarde como Shion movía libros de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar espacio para cada uno.

El albino negó con la cabeza, sentándose en el suelo, justo enfrente de una nueva pila de libros polvorosos que ordenar. —Esta bien, si continúo así terminaré más pronto de lo que piensas. —Comentó sin interés, comenzando a sacudir libro por libro.

Nezumi le miró, _¿De donde sacaba tanto entusiasmo ese chico?_

Habían tenido una semana muy agitada, incluso era extraño que tuvieran el resto de la tarde libre. Se sentía extraño estar juntos antes del anochecer.

Para Shion era igual de extraño, no era muy común que Nezumi permaneciera más de una hora en casa, al menos no hasta que fuera de noche.

No importaba que tan extraño se sintiera _"convivir"_ más de lo normal, Nezumi no podía evitar esa cálida sensación y esa paz invaluable que sentía con tan sólo sentir la presencia de Shion. De cualquier forma ahora eran…pareja _¿no?_

Él cantante resopló y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, estaba cansado.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo _"admitía"_ abiertamente, ni lo comentaban, los dos sabían perfectamente que el otro estaba consiente de su _"relación"_. De cualquier forma todo había comenzado desde aquella noche_…"calurosa"_, en la cual Nezumi había decidido darle un merecido _"castigo" _a Shion, pero perdieron el control y terminó todo en una relación _"formal"._

Shion solía pensar mucho en su _"situación"._ Sabia con certeza que él y Nezumi eran pareja, no importaba si Nezumi no lo reconocía, de cualquier manera él tampoco lo comentaba, pues estaban completamente seguros de los sentimientos del otro, eso quedaba claro cada noche; Cada noche que los dos ya estaban en casa, agotados del trabajo, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, conversando de lo activo que había sido su día, reían y se relajaban. De vez en cuando Shion se quedaba dormido en el sofá recargándose en el hombro de Nezumi, mientras éste leía un libro en silencio. Así era su relación. Tranquila y, simultáneamente, especial para ambos.

Cuando Nezumi cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado levemente dormido, no más de cinco minutos, se incorporó de nuevo, buscando con la mirada a su amante.

Miró a Shion. El albino seguía frente a la pila de libros, los cuales ya había abandonado, pues ahora leía un libro con bastante atención.

Nezumi sintió un poco de curiosidad, no era normal que Shion se tomara tan enserio algo así. Los ojos carmesís de Shion se movían con rapidez entre cada línea con total concentración, incluso los pequeños ratoncitos estaban sobre cada hombro del chico mirando el libro con la misma atención.

Shion soltó una risita divertida, haciendo que Nezumi sintiera más curiosidad.

Tanto misterio incitó a Nezumi a querer saber el nombre del libro, se ladeó un poco hacia la derecha intentando ver algo, pero sólo logró leer la palabra **"crías"**. Después de pensarlo un poco, no recordó haber leído un libro relacionado con ello, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz, a pesar de que Shion, e incluso los ratoncitos, no dejaban de soltar murmullos divertidos.

El azulino se volvió a recargar en el sillón y cerró los ojos una vez más, quedándose dormido.

Mientras tanto, Shion sólo quedaba más fascinado con cada línea que leía, era un libro increíble. Estaba interesándose bastante en el tema, incluso a pesar de lo delgado que era el pequeño libro.

…

El albino soltó un suspiro y cerró el libro en un sonoro golpe, lo había leído todo. Se puso de pie y miró que Nezumi dormía. Hacia frio así que decidió ir a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, era perfecto para entrar en calor. Terminada esa labor, Shion se dirigió a buscar una manta, era seguro que el cuerpo de Nezumi estaba frio, la manta ayudaría un poco.

Para cuando Shion regresó con la manta enredada en un brazo y dos tazas de chocolate hirviendo, Nezumi ya había despertado.

—Hace frío, toma un poco de chocolate. —Comentó el albino, acercándose a Nezumi con precaución para no derramar el líquido. —Debes tener frio. —Agregó colocando la manta sobre su acompañante, cubriéndolo totalmente, incluso la cabeza.

Nezumi se movió un poco y consiguió mantener la manta únicamente sobre él, cubriendo su espalda y dejando su rostro descubierto, y bebió un poco de aquel reconfortante líquido.

Shion se sentó en silenció a un lado de él, sosteniendo en sus manos una taza y mirando el suelo.

—Shion, ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Nezumi, percatándose de la mirada vaga de Shion.

Shion tomó aire y se giró hacia él, le miró con determinación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó de nuevo, tornando su voz a uno más suave y un poco preocupado.

—Nezumi. —La voz de Shion salió seria, más seria que nunca, incluso sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro y le miraban inescrutable. —Quiero un bebé. —Soltó tan de repente, manteniéndose firme y con total determinación. Nezumi se alarmó, abriendo muy bien los ojos totalmente asombrado, retrocediendo un poco por puro instinto.

_¿Había escuchado bien?_

Shion había dicho… **¿un bebé?**

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, con el desconcierto en su rostro, quizá si había oído mal. Shion no era tan ingenuo para no saber _**"ese"**_ tipo de cosas, incluso él tenía limites.

— ¿Qué? —Logró articular después de unos segundos Nezumi, intentando tranquilizarse, debía analizar la situación, debía mantener el control.

—Sí, quiero un bebé. —Volvió a decir, provocando lo mismo en Nezumi. — He estado pensándolo y creo que seria lindo y divertido. —Argumentó, mostrando una sonrisa. —Incluso lo estuve discutiendo con Cravat y Hamlet ¡Les encantó la idea! —El entusiasmo del chico aumentaba a medida que seguía hablando.

—A ver, Shion, espera. —Le paró Nezumi, sin ser capaz de comprender lo que decía el albino, agitando las manos un poco alarmado. —Me estas pidiendo… ¿un bebé? —Cuestionó, incrédulamente aun manteniendo una vaga esperanza de que estuviera dormido y todo sólo fuera un torcido sueño.

—Sí, eso dije. —Afirmó con su característica inocencia, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de sólo pensarlo. —Como te decía, creo que sería bueno para nosotros, ¡ya veras que será divertido! —Animaba emocionado.

Nezumi había dejado de respirar… _**¡¿De donde carajos quería Shion que sacara un bebé? **_

El oji plateado volvió a tomar aliento, intentando mantener la poca calma casi inexistente.

—Shion, escucha. —Dijo con lentitud, procurando que cada letra entrara al cerebro de Shion y la analizara bien. —Nosotros, Shion… —Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. **¡Esa idea era anormal!** —Nosotros no podemos tener un…un be-bé. —Mágicamente el aliento se le fue cuando pronunció aquella palabra, simplemente un _"bebé"_ no era una opción.

— ¡¿Qué? —Se quejó el albino, haciendo un puchero desconforme. — ¿Por qué? —Renegó con enfado.

_**¡Esto era el colmo!**_

Nezumi apretaba los dientes, mientras un tic en su ojo izquierdo le molestaba. _Era increíble lo estúpido que era Shion._

—Shion. —Volvió a articular Nezumi, con voz delgada, pues el oxigeno no circulaba como debía. — ¡Vamos, Shion! No podemos. Es imposible. —Dijo un poco alterado, pues a juzgar por la mirada de confusión de Shion decía que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—No logro entender tu negativa, Nezumi, creo que sólo evades el tema. —Dijo con disgusto el albino. Él se aferraba a la idea de un _"bebé"_, creyó que quizá eso sería bueno para su relación.

Nezumi producía murmullos extraños, si Shion no lo viera de frente podría jurar que se estaba ahogando.

—Shion…—Volvió a llamarle por enésima vez. —Debes saber que… para tener un bebé, se necesitan dos. —mencionó haciendo el número indicado con los dedos de su mano. — ¿entiendes? ¡Dos, una pareja, una mujer y un hombre! —Su respiración se agitaba de sólo explicarlo. _Era increíble que Shion no supiera eso._

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No se necesita un hombre y una mujer. —Negó incrédulo el albino, aferrado a su idea.

Nezumi, totalmente desesperado, dejó la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa.

—Shion, ¿Acaso tu madre jamás te explicó aquel procedimiento de la abejita y la florecita? —Dijo Nezumi, recurriendo a su última opción. Pero Shion permaneció con una mirada confundida. — ¿El polen? —Murmuró con un poco de esperanza.

—Nezumi, ¿te sientes bien? Estas sudando mucho, quizá tienes fiebre. Es probable que estés enfermo por tanto trabajo. —Dijo Shion, tocando la frente del aludido.

— ¡Aquí el único enfermo eres tú, Shion! —Dijo agresivamente Nezumi, explotando con frustración. — ¿Por qué demonios quieres un bebé? —le cuestionó alterado.

—Nezumi, ya te lo dije, es divertido y muy lindo, esto nos ayudara. —contestó con una sonrisa amable.

El gesto de Nezumi sólo se torció.

—Shion… ¡¿De donde carajos quieres que saquemos un pequeño bebé humano? ¿Acaso planeas que lo raptemos? ¡Porque no saldrá de nosotros, de eso estoy seguro! —La paciencia de Nezumi se había agotado, y todo había salido.

— ¿Un qué? —Ahora él desconcertado era Shion. — ¿un bebé…humano? —Preguntó atónito, con un gesto confuso.

—Sí, eso es lo que quieres ¿no? —Dijo Nezumi preocupándose más.

_¡Lo que le faltaba, Shion sufría de amnesia!_

— ¡Te…te equivocas, Nezumi! —El rostro de Shion se encendió en un apenado sonrojo. —Yo… no me refería a ese _"tipo"_ de bebé. —Murmuró muy avergonzado por el malentendido.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si has estado diciendo esto todo el tiempo! —Se quejó Nezumi molesto, ahora resultaba que el que no entendía era él, si como no.

—Yo…Yo sé que para hacer un **bebé** **humano**, se necesita que un hombre y una mujer tengan relaciones sexuales, así el ovulo femenino será…

— ¡Sí, si, ya se eso! El que no entendía eras tú. —Le cortó al albino, al ver su _larga y directa_ explicación.

—Bueno, el punto es que yo me refería a tener un bebé ratoncito. —Dijo el albino, intentando bajar su sonrojo respirando lentamente.

— ¿un ratoncito? —Preguntó incrédulo el azulino, no podía creer que todo ese alboroto fuera por eso tan simple.

—Sí, en la tarde leí el libro _"Los roedores y sus crías"_, ahí decía lo lindos que son, así que pensé que seria divertido tener uno pequeñito ¿no crees? —Las palabras del albino dejaron con la boca abierta a Nezumi.

—Shion, tal como lo leíste, son **crías**, no bebés. Nunca le llames a una cría de algún animal bebé, se malinterpretara de inmediato. —Explicó Nezumi respirando mejor, se quería asegurar de que el incidente no se repitiera cuando pidiera un pájaro o algún perro. —Me vas a volver loco. —Murmuró con cansancio, colocando una de sus manos en la sien de su cabeza, masajeándola lentamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Tú fuste el que malinterpreto las cosas. —se defendió el albino, pero cuando iba a decir algo más Nezumi agarró su mano y lo atrajo hacia él, provocando que derramara la taza de chocolate sobre el suelo.

—Eres un bobo. —murmuró Nezumi, cubriéndose a ambos con la manta.

En esa posición aprovechó para besar al albino, quien sólo correspondió el beso.

Mientras el beso se intensificaba, Nezumi aprovechó para deslizarse lentamente en el sillón, quedando Shion sobre él totalmente acostado.

—Entonces... ¿Eso es un **sí**? —Preguntó Shion con inocencia, parpadeando suplicante.

Nezumi sonrió y comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Shion.

—Es un _**"Lo pensaré"**_ —Murmuró muy cerca de la boca del otro, atrapándolo de nuevo en un beso, pero éste fue más intenso y pasional.

—Je, ¡Entonces si fue un sí! —Dijo victorioso el albino en cuanto se separaron. Poco después se retorció un poco al sentir las manos de Nezumi acariciar su espalda con perversidad.

—Sólo si me convences. —Dijo juguetonamente Nezumi, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de Shion.

El albino rio y le besó de nuevo.

—Es un trato. —Murmuró con diversión, mientras volvía a darle un tímido beso a Nezumi, mientras éste recorría toda la piel que encontrara a su paso con sus frías manos.

Había una cosa de la cual Shion no se había dado cuenta…

Nezumi haría todo lo que le pidiera a cambio de mantenerlo feliz, incluso si de un bebé humano se hablaba, ya vería el azulino de donde lo sacaba, con tal de ver a su querido albino sonreír y quedarse a su lado para siempre.

_Así era la relación de Nezumi y Shion, tranquila y especial._

•

* * *

**¿Les gustó? **

**OwO**

**Espero que si, aun que no haya sido mucho, espero y al menos algo les haya hecho reír (o al menos sonreír un poquito)**

**Espero y me dejen sus comentarios con sus recomendaciones y/o quejas (espero y no haya muchas quejas, y si las hay que no tenga que ver con… ¡me quede ciego! Jeje n.n)**

**Si, bueno ya luego regresaré con otra historia… (Ya tengo pensado un fanfic con trama y todo, pero me lo pensaré más :D)**

**¡Lamento si los asuste!**

**¡Adiós! **

**~I love Yaoi~**


End file.
